<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Basement by Redandblack2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073202">The Basement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002'>Redandblack2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Do not post on another site, Endgame press photos had so much to do with this, M/M, stucky-freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:59:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100% crack based on a house for sale with a basement BDSM playroom and Avenger:Endgame press photos. I let my friends encourage me too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Basement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An edited version of a previously posted work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve and Bucky had gone right into the field after their return from Wakanda. Shuri has worked wonders for Bucky and Steve has been with him through it all. Unfortunately villains don't stop being evil for happy times and this one needed the ebb and flow of the way Steve and Bucky worked together. They had been at the safe house for several months when finally Tony showed up to bring them home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several minutes of forced pleasantries, after all Tony was still a little butt hurt that Steve chose Bucky over him, Steve asks the question that's been on his and Bucky's mind since they got there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Tony why is there a sex dungeon in the basement of the safehouse?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that we didn't enjoy it,” Bucky is quick to add, watching Steve turn a little pink from embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope, I don’t want that picture in my head, Manchurian candidate,” Tony replies. He thinks for a minute and then says, “You know, last time I was here there weren't any playrooms.  I don't know who would…” he pauses for a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” Steve and Bucky say together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint and Scott were the last ones here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all look at each other, mouths open in surprise and just walk away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>